


Buttons

by epsilonfive



Series: The Romantic Adventures of a Boy and His Car [6]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Family Bonding, KITT is sensitive, M/M, and then, loving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: KITT's buttons are sensitive after his upgrade.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Series: The Romantic Adventures of a Boy and His Car [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> i had the thought that maybe since KITT's buttons are new in 3x01/2, they might be quite sensitive to the touch, and then i was egged on and inspired by @alphatsar, so this was born! :)

KITT seemed all too pleased when Bonnie, Devon and Michael opened the doors and got in. Michael automatically took driver seat and everyone seemed comfortable with that, even Bonnie, who was known for chiding Michael whenever KITT became damaged to dirty.

But the four of them were in such high spirits, that they were much too happy to have any kind of disagreement.

When they reached the fancy diner, Devon took one look at it and then pinched the bridge of his nose, causing Bonnie and Michael to laugh. It seemed he instantly regretted his offer to pay, seeing as Michael was some kind of food machine and had no problem in making Devon shell out.

“Just promise me you won’t order an entire bottle of wine _for yourself_ ,” Devon grumbled as they all got out. Michael kept his door open.

“I’ll think about it,” He said, and Devon looked aghast. “Go on. I’ll catch up,”

Devon raised an eyebrow, and then Bonnie took his arm to which he smiled. They walked merrily towards the building, leaving KITT and Michael alone.

“Alright then bud, you can go ahead and say it,”

“Say what?” KITT said innocently, and Michael rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Say what you were thinking all along and proven to be right,”

“A boat is no substitute for a state of the art machine like me,”

“It really wasn’t supposed to be that tiny, and that damaged!” Michael whined. “I just wanted to test out my sea legs,”

“And your land legs aren’t good enough? _I’m_ not good enough?”

“Hey, come on now,” Michael said with a pointed look. “No trying to guilt me into saying I made a mistake. I was looking forward to that. Besides, you know you’re the only one for me, right KITT? Land or otherwise?”

“Yes, I know,” KITT said smugly, and Michael leaned in a little closer. 

He whistled, taking in KITT’s ‘face lift’ again as Michael had called it, and enjoying how somehow, it all managed to look even sleeker.

“You are a such a beaut, KITT,” Michael said, licking his lips.

“You really think so?”

“Of course,” Michael said, running his hands to every inch of KITT he could reach without being too conspicuous. “Gorgeous. Can’t get enough of you baby,”

The pet name slipped out, one Michael rarely used, and KITT seemed to grow warmer under his touch.

“Careful now,” KITT said, voice both wavering slightly and with a playful edge to it. “Don’t praise me too much, or I’ll want more quality time,”

“Like I’d ever say no,” Michael grinned, but then he remembered the two probably getting impatient for him to join them so they could all order, and he straightened up. “For now, you mind chilling out here? I’ll be back as soon as I can,”

“Alright Michael,” KITT said, slightly less chipper than before. “I wish I could go with you,”

“Don’t worry,” Michael said soothingly, patting KITT’s hood before placing his hand upon the open door handle. “We still got a date one time, remember? We’ll figure something out. Wonder if you could kind of... taste? If I put a burger into your analyzer?”

“It wouldn’t fit! Besides that, it would clog it up with grease, most likely,” KITT scoffed, and Michael snorted. “...Although, I would love to share a meal with you Michael. So perhaps on that one occasion... I could allow it,”

“Great!” Michael said happily. “See ya, pal.”

And with that, he pressed two fingers to his lips, then lightly touched those fingers to KITT’s voice sensor, which flickered in response.

Smiling, Michael closed the door and headed towards the restaurant.

* * *

With two hands on his stomach, Michael came out first, groaning a little but seeming completely satisfied. Bonnie’s cheeks were a little more rosy and she looked well fed, whereas Devon looked slightly bereft. He had eased up on his food and drink to make up for Michael, and surprisingly, Bonnie as well. The two of them had eaten much more than what a normal stomach should hold, in Devon’s opinion. They could have been long lost siblings.

Arm in arm, Bonnie and Michael began singing a song, and Devon wrinkled his nose recognising it as a rock song which was a common thing to hear from KITT as Michael pulled up to the Foundation, or wherever Devon was at the time. 

KITT too, was unimpressed as the three entered again, and Bonnie looked amused, although empathetic as she patted KITT’s dashboard and ceased her singing. Michael felt kind enough not to ask KITT to turn on the radio as they made their way back to the Foundation. 

They drove in comfortable conversation, talking about subjects that they couldn’t even remember once they’d finished a few sentences, but they were happy, and that was all that mattered. Michael felt warmth beyond the drink in his belly that Bonnie was returning. It felt like they would be a reunited family again.

KITT made his opinion known and all three humans took his comments in stride. Once they pulled up to the Foundation, Bonnie and Devon got out, but Michael stayed behind. He rolled down the window as Devon looked at him questioningly.

“I’ll be up in a while. Gotta put KITT to his beddy bye and say g’night and give him his teddy,”

“Very funny Michael,” KITT tried to sound sarcastic, but it was lost a little as he realised exactly why Michael was stalling.

Devon gave his usual quirked eyebrow when he suspected something, but he nodded and put a hand to Bonnie’s back to guide her inside. Bonnie looked behind her and waved to KITT, whose sensor swept in response.

“Alone at last,” Michael said, and he could swear he felt trembling in the seat.

“Indeed,” KITT replied.

“Take us to the garage, would ya KITT?”

“Which one?”

“Whichever’s got the best sound proofing,” Michael grinned, just knowing that KITT was going to be embarrassed by the sentence.

“None of them provide that, but I will take us to the one farthest from the building, with the lowest possibility of interruption,”

“So, our usual?”

“Y... yes, Michael. Our usual,”

KITT began to trundle casually in the direction of the garage in question, and Michael took another chance to check out KITT’s new features. He hadn’t really had enough time considering they had to be put to use immediately.

Curiously, he reached out with a finger and brushed one of the new buttons. 

Immediately, KITT’s engine stuttered, and he stopped.

“You okay there buddy? Loose wire?” Michael said worriedly, and KITT was silent for a few moments.

“N... no,” He said carefully. “It is just. Be careful. I have so many new functions and... nobody has touched them yet, apart from you, but I was too focused on the mission. Now that we’re finished, I am much more--”

“Yeah?” Michael asked eagerly, excited, but KITT did not continue. Instead, the engine restarted, and he continued to make his way to their destination.

Michael frowned, but instead decided to wait, keeping his hands to himself until they reached the dimly lit space.

The door closed behind them, and now they were all alone together, in their own little space. Michael began to shuck his jacket, and he could feel the tension inside KITT building. Shuddering at the thought of being inside KITT, Michael threw his jacket to the back seat.

“Be careful not to forget about that,” 

“Oh, I won’t. Now, back to before...”

“What do you-- _oh_!”

KITT was cut off as Michael lightly pressed a finger to the top button, then trailed it down to dip suddenly to the next one. If it were possible, KITT sounded almost breathless as he spoke.

“M... Michael,” He began carefully. “ _Please_ ,”

“Please be gentle? Is that what you want, baby?” Michael purred, removing his finger before pressing a kiss to the top button. He breathed in the scent of new plastic. “You even smell amazing. Is there anything about you that _isn’t_ perfect, KITT?” 

KITT was quiet for a moment, and then--

“Almost nothing. Apart from the fact that I can’t... hug you, or kiss you, or feel your hair, or look into your eyes, or--”

“Shh, KITT,” Michael said soothingly. “None of that, alright? I’m right here,”

Michael leaned in and kissed the voice sensor directly, feeling a slight static shock as he did, light enough that it would only feel pleasurable.

“You truly... like... this?” KITT managed, somehow pausing between Michael’s kisses, as though they were truly locking lips. 

“Mmh, yeah,” Michael murmured, ghosting a final kiss before leaning back again, and turning his attention to the buttons. “Now... If I pressed any of these accidentally, could you... not do it?”

“Of course, Bonnie upgraded me to have even fuller control over myself. Your override will be the only way to stop or start me, if I choose to stand firm to what I decide in the moment,”

“So if I were to...” Michael trailed off as his finger sank slightly against plastic, pushing in the button for ‘alt’. “Do that...”

“ _Michael_. You said you would be gentle,”

“I am,”

“Perhaps... but as you can see, I have control. Nothing is happening,”

“Nothing apart from you feeling good, yeah?”

“Y... yes, of course,”

“Great. So that takes care of that,” Michael lifted his finger and KITT let out something akin to a gasp. “ _Damn_. You really are sensitive. That’s hot as hell,”

He could feel himself getting hard in his jeans, yet as he reached to free himself, KITT made a sound to stop him.

“Wait, Michael. I said I have more control, so perhaps if I...” KITT mirrored Michael’s trailing off from earlier as the seat began to vibrate.

“Woah! Holy shit!” Michael cursed, and KITT let out a deep chuckle. “What are you...”

“Better control over _all of my systems_ , Michael,” KITT said lowly as he increased the vibrations slightly. “Does that feel good?”

“Y... yeah,” Michael managed, the movements working him all over, namely his perineum and the base of his balls. “God, KITT. You ne-neh!-never stop amazing me,”

“And I hope I never will,” KITT responded warmly, and Michael reached forward again to brush his fingers down all of the new buttons on the left side, and then the right. “Michael! _Yes_ , like that,” KITT whimpered, and Michael smirked.

The next thing Michael knew, a button was popping open on his shirt.

“Wha..?” He startled, but then realised that KITT was using even more of his abilities. One by one the buttons opened, parting way of the shirt until it was completely undone. Something tickled at his chest hair, and he began to take shuddering breaths at the teasing feeling. 

It felt like hands were moving up and down his torso now, drawing a yelp from him when there was a tweak on his nipple.

“Pl... please KITT,” He said, trying to coax KITT by leaving feather touches on the buttons, pressing one or two which made KITT moan lightly. “My dick, please touch my dick,”

“Is this truly what it’s like?” KITT’s voice was quiet as he worked open Michael’s flies and Michael hurriedly freed his now achingly hard cock. “What it’s like for humans to make love?”

“Our way is different, but it’s still making love, KITT,” Michael said, tone heavy with adoration. “And I like our way,”

“Me too,” KITT responded, voice echoing Michael’s fondness. “Would you like me to touch you, Michael?”

“God yeah,” Michael pleaded, shuffling a little in his seat. “You’re amazing, KITT, beautiful, perfect, gorgeous,”

“Ah, you know the way straight to my heart,” KITT said, and Michael felt a rush, a swelling in his chest. “I mean, so-to-speak. If I had one,”

“You have one,” Michael said immediately, free hand splaying on the middle of the steering yoke. “Well, you got two, actually. You have mine as well,”

“Michael...” KITT began, and before Michael could make another move, light touches moved along his length, and he groaned, leaning backwards and digging the back of his head into the seat’s headrest. 

“KITT,” He moaned, fumbling with his other hand to keep fiddling with the new buttons on KITT’s dashboard. KITT groaned in kind, the both of them teasing each other to breaking point. “Not sure... how much I can take,”

“The same goes... for me,” KITT managed, and he increased the vibrations, causing Michael to hastily struggle to pull down his pants so that they rested at his thighs, and only his underwear was between him and the seat. He wriggled and spread himself so that the now sensitive edge of his entrance fully felt the pulses emitting from KITT. “God, want you-- want you to fuck me,” Michael let slip, and KITT released a sound like a sigh.

“I want to, I want to fuck you,” KITT said earnestly, and Michael groaned at KITT’s voice speaking dirtily. “I want to feel your insides,”

“M-muh!-maybe I can get Bonnie to-- to install something that I could make an excuse for,”

“I don’t think you could,” KITT responded, and it sounded like he was trying to be serious, but it was failing as Michael continued with the buttons. “But I’m sure she knows we are... _involved_ , anyway,”

“Don’t think she’d be too-- too keen on making an upgrade for us to fuck,” Michael’s words were punctuated by what little laughs he were able to produce.

“Then I suppose-- ah. Suppose I will have to convince her,” KITT mused, as he sped up the vibrations, and Michael couldn’t handle the light touches any more, taking a hold of himself and using the pre-come at the head to slick himself as he began to work his dick slowly. “You are so beautiful when you do that, Michael,”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Michael said. “Gorgeous.”

KITT hummed, and Michael reached forward and began to press every button in a row. 

“M-Michael!” KITT squealed, but Michael didn’t let up. “ _Michael_! If you keep doing that-- ah! My circuits will short!”

“No they won’t. You’re upgraded now right? You have control, right? You are one _sexy goddamn person_ , aren’t you?”

“With you constantly reminding me, I’m inclined to keep believing-- _oh_! So!” The vibrations became stronger and the car began to judder slightly. “I’m going-- I think--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael agreed hurriedly, speeding up his strokes and feeling hist stomach wind tighter and tighter, coming close to his release. “Gonna come, KITT,”

“Please do,” KITT begged. “Please come, Michael!”

As if on cue, not two seconds later, Michael came, crying out as thick ropes coated his chest. Grunting with each spasm, he worked himself through his orgasm, arriving at a panting standstill. He hadn’t forgotten about KITT, so quickly, he reached forward and with both hands, pressed buttons on both sides of KITT’s voice box at the same time, down in a row.

KITT practically wailed from the stimulation, and Michael could hear crackling and buzzing. Before he could worry, KITT managed to speak.

“Don’t-- ah! Don’t worry! I’m just-- oh! I'm--!” 

And then Michael felt KITT’s entire body shake, groaning quietly alongside KITT as KITT let out sweet sounds that were music to Michael’s ears.

Once KITT began to quiet down, Michael collapsed back into his seat, gasping. The two of them appeared to need to catch their breath, because there was quiet for a few moments. Michael leaned forward, ignoring the feeling of drying stickiness on his chest, at least for now, and hugged KITT’s steering yoke with the top part of his body, careful to lean out a little so as not to get KITT dirty.

“I certainly hope those remain sensitive,” KITT remarked after some time, and Michael chuckled.

“So do I, buddy. So do I.”


End file.
